Estelle Bright
|seiyuu = Akemi Kanda |voiceactor = * Stephanie Sheh (games) * Brittney Karbowski (anime OVA) |birthDate = S.1186/8/7 (Thu) |birthPlace = Rolent, Liberl |gender = Female |occupation = Bracer |affilliation = Bracer Guild |relatives = * Lena (mother) * Cassius (father) * Joshua (adoptive brother/lover) * Renne (adoptive sister) |nationality = Liberlian |weapon_Sora = Bo staff |orbment_Sora = No restrictions |weapon_Akatsuki = Bo staff |orbment_Akatsuki = No restrictions |element_Akatsuki = Fire |sizes = B82/W60/H87 |hobbies = Fishing, collecting sneakers, bug catching (as a kid) |likes = Chicken omurice, ice cream |dislikes = Ghosts (beings without bodies) |height = 162 cm |eyes = Scarlet |weapon_Sen_IV = Bo staff |orbment_Sen_IV = Earth, Space |SlashType_Sen_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_IV = S |PierceType_Sen_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_IV = S }}'Estelle Bright '(エステル・ブライト) is a bracer affiliated with the Bracer Guild in Liberl. She is the main protagonist of and , and is one of the protagonists in . She also makes her appearance in later games in the series. Profile Estelle was born and raised in Rolent as the daughter to honored military general (and later top-ranking Bracer) Cassius Bright and his wife Lena Bright. At the age of 6, during the Hundred Days War, her mother died protecting Estelle from an Erebonian assault on Rolent's clock tower, which later led to Cassius leaving the military to become a Bracer. Estelle was eager to follow in his footsteps and wanted to become a Bracer herself when she turned 16. At the age of 11, Cassius adopted Joshua Bright into their family. Joshua and Estelle became extremely close over the next five years, and both became Bracers together at age 16. The two young Bracers led an effort to stop a coup being put forth by Col. Alan Richard of the Intelligence Division. Afterwards, Joshua regained his memories of his past and learned that the coup was just the first phase of a much larger plot being put forward by Ouroboros, the organization he formerly belonged to. Joshua then abandoned Estelle to put an end to the plot on his own, not wanting to involve her in his dangerous mission. Estelle resolved to bring her brother back home, and in the process, came into conflict with Ouroboros who were putting their plans in motion. She eventually reunited with Joshua and the two later put an end to their schemes, stopping the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon. The two continued their work as Bracers afterwards, working across Zemuria. Personality Estelle has a cheerful and energetic personality, and begins the story with a strong desire to become a Bracer. She is initially reckless and naive, and generally ignorant to the ways of the world, and has a habit of vocalizing her shock. Despite having a tendency of getting riled up and becoming aggressive, she is one of the kindest characters in the series. She generally wears her heart on her sleeve, and while that can lead to some occasional short-tempered at times, she is able to show mercy and compassion to even her enemies. Her personality makes it easy for her to befriend others; even villains have a habit of being won over by her. She will generally go out of her way to complete missions, even if they're time consuming or inconvenient. She also has a fond love of Stregas and has an entire collection of them. Throughout FC, she eventually realizes she has romantic feelings for Joshua Bright, but tries to deny it at first. She has a somewhat strained relationship with her father due to their similar personalities and doesn't really understand what makes her father so great. Regardless, she loves him deeply and comes to understand him a bit better throughout the games. She is good friends with Kloe and Anelace and has a sister-like relationship with Schera and Tita. Over the course of FC, she slowly matures and gains a stronger understanding of people and the world at large, culminating at the beginning of SC where she significantly changes as a person. Her growth continues in SC, as she becomes more confidant and capable as a bracer. She opts to think and plan things through instead of charging in like before, and her love and insight has allowed her win over Joshua and Renne. She also becomes significantly wittier and sassier as well, making remarks and witty one-liners that would have originally flown over her head. Estelle's determination reaches a new height, and virtually nothing stops her from moving forward. Many characters liken her to the "sun" and claim her radiance allows her to keep going. By the end of SC, her party acknowledges her as the true leader of the group. Estelle is humorously afraid of ghosts. Childhood Estelle was born on August 7, S.1186 to Cassius and Lena Bright. She enjoyed a peaceful childhood until the start of the Hundred Days War in S.1192. During Erebonia's occupation of Rolent, the imperial army fought back Liberl's counteroffensive and bombarded the Rolent Clock Tower in the process. Lena sacrificed her life protecting Estelle from the rubble as a result of the bombardment. Some time after her mother's death, Cassius brought home an injured boy named Joshua, who eventually became her adopted brother. Role in Sky FC}} In Trails in the Sky FC, Estelle serves as the main protagonist alongside her adopted brother, Joshua Bright. Estelle starts her journey off as a young Bracer in Training. After passing her Junior Bracer Exam, she and her brother become alarmed when the airship carrying her father, Cassius Bright to Bose goes missing mid-flight. Estelle and her brother then decide to travel to Bose to investigate with their mentor, Scherazard Harvey. During their investigation, Estelle and co. bump into Olivier Lenheim, a traveling musician who helps them recover the stolen airship from the Capua Family. After finding out from one of the airship crew members that her father had left the airship before departure and after receiving a mysterious black orbment, Estelle and Joshua decide to continue their journey to become full-fledged Senior Bracers. Along the way Estelle meets news friends, discovers feelings that she knew, and helps out many people. After having to help save the Queen and Liberl in the final chapter, Estelle becomes a Senior Bracer, but at the same time, she part ways with Joshua. Role in Sky SC (1)|Estelle Bright/SC (2) Role in Sky SC (2)}} In Trails in the Sky SC, Estelle once again serves as the main protagonist. After Joshua disappears in FC, Estelle finds out from her father about Joshua's dark past. Unable to accept the truth that Joshua ran away to protect them, Estelle goes to Rolent hoping to find Joshua there. On the airship to Rolent, a crying Estelle meets Kevin Graham, a traveling priest who helps her accept the facts of Joshua's disappearance. Estelle then resolves to become stronger and goes on a intensive Bracer training course. Some months later, Estelle completes her training course and begins her journey to reunite with Joshua. Role in Sky 3rd}} In Trails in the Sky the 3rd, Estelle appears as a recruitable character, but is no longer the main character. The Ring of Judgment In this manga, Estelle and Joshua team up with Toval in Erebonia in an attempt to find an artifact on behalf of the Septian Church, though Estelle and Joshua don't know this at the start. Estelle initially takes on the mission to find the missing bracers who have been kidnapped by the Jesters, a jaeger corps that has recently become active again. Afterwards, Toval informs her that a contractor wishes them to complete the mission in exchange for information about Renne. Their investigation leads the trio to Alster, where they meet a young girl, Tilia. Tilia is a child who loves to read, but is slowly going blind. Tilia allows the trio to stay at her home and informs them of her condition. Estelle mentions that she is in Erebonia to search for Renne. Tilia thinks Renne is waiting for her, because Tilia is waiting every evening for her brother, Kai. After learning that Kai has been kidnapped by the Jesters, the bracers travel to a nearby fortress to rescue him. Here they find out that Kai is the one currently owning the artifact: the Ring of Judgement. On behalf of Tilia, the group eventually manages to rescue Kai from the artifact's influence and secure the ring. Ein Selnate, posing as a nun, appears and compliments the group for a job well done. Toval reveals that she is the contractor. Estelle hands the ring over to Ein in exchange for information about Renne. Ein tells the group Renne hasn't returned to the Society after the Liberl incident. Though this is initially all Ein wishes to tell them, she changes her mind after Estelle tells her of her intention to adopt Renne. Ein decides to inform them where they can find her: Crossbell. Role in Zero}} In Zero no Kiseki, Estelle and Joshua arrive in Crossbell to find Renne and ask her to join their family. She and Joshua meet Lloyd Bannings and the rest of the SSS when they save the group from monsters. The members of the SSS are quick to notice the similarities between Lloyd and Estelle. Lloyd notes that the two Bracers, though not as strong as Arios, are on a whole different level. Estelle and Joshua join the members of the SSS in the final chapter to fight the mastermind. In the end, they finally manage to convince Renne to live with them and journey back to Liberl. Role in Ao}} Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=2 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP }} Gallery Estelle Bright (FC).jpg|Character artwork for FC Estelle_bright_fcevo.png|Character artwork for FC Evolution Estelle Bright - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO FC) Estelle Bright - Bust (SC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO SC) Estelle Bright - Bust Towel (FC Evo).png|Portrait towel (EVO) Estelle Bright - Bust Young (FC Evo).png|Portrait young (EVO) Estelle Bright - First Design (FC).jpg|Earliest design for Estelle Estelle Bright - Concept Art 3 (FC).jpg|Concept art for Estelle Estelle Bright - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art for Estelle Estelle Bright - Concept Art 4 (FC).jpg|Concept art for Estelle Estelle Bright - Concept Art 2 (FC).jpg|Concept art for Estelle (dated May 8, 2002) Oscar (Estelle), Cecilia (Joshua) and Julian (Klose) - Sketch (FC).jpg|Sketches for the Madrigal of the White Magnolia Oscar (Estelle), Cecilia (Joshua) and Julian (Klose) - Sketch (FC).jpg|Concept art of Estelle as Oscar, Joshua as Cecilia and Kloe as Julian for Madrigal of the White Magnolia. Estelle_bright_scevo_2.png|Character artwork for SC Evolution Cassius Hugging Estelle - Visual (SC Evo).png|Cassius hugging Estelle (EVO) On the Auditorium Stage - Visual (SC Evo).png|On the Auditorium Stage (EVO) Happy Dreams - Visual (SC Evo).png|Happy Dreams Estelle Playing Harmonica at the Lakeside - Visual (SC Evo).png|Estelle playing harmonica at the Lakeside Estelle Taken to Ouroboros - Visual (SC Evo).png|Estelle taken to Ouroboros Reunion with Joshua - Visual (SC Evo).png|Reunion with Joshua (EVO) Not Understanding Your Own Feelings - Visual (SC Evo).png|Estelle hugging Renne (EVO) Estelle and Joshua Kissing - Visual (SC Evo).png|Estelle and Joshua kissing I Believe Joshua Would Never Lose - Visual (SC Evo).png|I Believe Joshua Would Never Lose Ending - Visual (SC Evo).png|Ending visual (EVO) Estelle Bright - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art for Estelle in SC Estelle Bright (Zero).jpg|''Zero'' Estelle Bright - One Day in Crossbell (Ao).png|Asset, "One Day in Crossbell" Estelle Bright (Sen IV).png|Character artwork Estelle Bright - S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft cut-in Estelle Bright - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Estelle Bright - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Estelle Bright - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art Estelle Bright - New Year (Akatsuki).png|New Years outfit Other Estelle_bright_ys_vs_sora.jpg|''Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga'' References Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Ring of Judgment Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters